


暴雨

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 李玟赫x刘姬贤 | 性转uu | 寡妇文学
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	暴雨

近期小区里隔三差五就有人上门推销房地产。

若非因为推销员李玟赫长得太好看，不然也不知该吃多少闭门羹。李玟赫也算是好好利用了脸的优势加上他能卖掉整个国家的口条，在这个江南的高档小区里混得算是风生水起。

要说他事业中唯一的不顺只有家住14栋的那位洞悉市场又特能砍价的小个子女人。

第一次见面时刘姬贤就对这个看似人畜无害的青年抱有好感，休闲西装藏不住他修长的身材，黑色直刘海和甜甜的笑眼让他看起来像一只乖巧的小狗，可惜刘姬贤早早侦破——李玟赫才不是什么可爱小狗。

李玟赫一边自报家门一边悄悄打量面前的漂亮少妇，个子不高，勉强到他胸口。她双手抱臂，黑发随意地散落在肩头遮住了睡裙的吊带，慵懒的脸上施了一层淡淡的妆。白色真丝在她凹凸有致的身线上欲盖弥彰，李玟赫差点走神。她把头发拨到一边，暴露出漂亮的锁骨。

刘姬贤近日的确有购入房产的意向，便也耐心听李玟赫介绍，顺便用点小动作卸下李玟赫的警惕。

“谢谢你介绍，”刘姬贤接过李玟赫呈上的宣传册与名片仔细读着，“等我考虑好会联系您的，李玟赫先生。”

“啊，刚刚忘记问了，小姐您贵姓？” 李玟赫一脸歉意，他这才想起来先前落下的问题。

“我姓刘，刘姬贤。”

“好的刘小姐，抱歉占用您那么久时间，非常感谢。那我等您的回复。”李玟赫退后一步，鞠了一个九十度的躬。  
“好的。”刘姬贤朝他笑了笑，挥挥手关上了门。

直到他回到停车场也没能平复刚才的冲击。

李玟赫怎么也忘不了抬头看到的，刘姬贤放下双臂时丰满的双乳和那对挺翘的乳尖。

几天之后刘姬贤主动联系上李玟赫，说是选中了几套，想请他帮忙拿定主意，李玟赫也提出可以带刘姬贤去看房。

两人在相约的地点见面。李玟赫换了套西装，还配了一条乍一看有些花花绿绿的丝巾。刘姬贤则穿着一套干练的工作服，收腰西装包臀裙，脚踩细跟鞋哒哒哒走过来，时不时还伸手检查一下头顶的发髻有无散乱。

不愧是久经沙场的投资者，刘姬贤的眼光毒辣得要命，不仅很快就挑出了最能保值的两套，还翘出了李玟赫手里另一套适合短线投资的房产。选好房就到了议价环节，李玟赫滔滔不绝地说着，心里的小算盘拨得劈啪作响；刘姬贤也毫不让步地讲价。

直到刘姬贤觉得价格差不多了这才松嘴，让两天后的下午把合同送来。

商量好公事，李玟赫开车送她回家。到了家门口，刘姬贤还坐在副驾驶上没有动身的意思。

刘姬贤突然凑近李玟赫的脖颈嗅了嗅，精巧的鼻尖不经意地碰到李玟赫的下颌线：“今天的香水是什么牌子？真好闻。”

这是他特意喷的香水，名叫事后清晨。

“哈哈...哈哈哈我不太懂这些，觉得好闻就买来用了。”李玟赫尴尬辩解。

“原来如此，挺适合你的，”刘姬贤解开了安全带，“后天见，李先生。”

李玟赫百思不得其解，为什么和刘姬贤的两次接触都能让他回味好几天，可能因为她有些强势又风情万种，正是自己的理想型。

他心情复杂地开车回家，无意间听到电台里女声温柔提醒，两天后将有暴雨。

当两天后李玟赫把合同送到刘姬贤手上时很不凑巧，但也很凑巧地下起了雨。他故意没带伞，车也停在离14栋很远的访客停车位。

刘姬贤今天也穿着那件吊带睡裙，似乎在刻意展示她挺拔的乳肉。

借伞还是借口留下，李玟赫有些纠结。

“李先生不着急走的话就进来坐会吧，反正我要看合同，这雨一时半会也停不了。”刘姬贤大方邀约。

“那就打扰了。”李玟赫欠身，有些不好意思地进了屋。

“随便坐，”刘姬贤笑盈盈地问，“李先生喜欢喝什么茶？”

“白水就好，谢谢。”他莫名有些局促。

看着刘姬贤走去厨房的背影，他突然产生了些奇怪的冲动，只好把目光转向别处。

他注意到了茶几上的唯一一张照片，是刘姬贤抱着一个讨喜的小男孩。小孩只有两三岁，脸上已然出现两个深陷的酒窝。

“那是我儿子，”刘姬贤端着小茶盘从厨房里出来，“刚上初一。”

李玟赫忽然有些失落：“那您的丈夫...”

“去世了。”

“啊...抱歉...”李玟赫实则松了口气。

刘姬贤倒丝毫不避讳，坐在侧边的沙发上斟茶：“有什么抱歉的，一个人多好...啊好烫！”

刘姬贤含着被开水烫到的食指，自己都觉得这剧情俗套得有些过分，好在李玟赫很给面子地陪她演着。

“你没事吧？”李玟赫单膝跪在她身前，语气里满是关切，手指却暧昧地攀上刘姬贤的手腕。

他的手很大，光是食指和拇指就能轻易环起刘姬贤小巧的前臂。

她的眉头轻颤着，眼中满是期待。

也如她预料的，李玟赫含住了她的食指。

太久未被他人的体温包覆，刘姬贤不小心发出了短促又暧昧的一声。

“李先生...”她动了动手指，居高临下地玩弄着李玟赫的舌头。

他确定了这个漂亮小寡妇的心思，便开始大胆抚摸上垂涎已久的身体，从膝盖到大腿，再到内侧更娇嫩的肌肤。他的动作很温柔，有些欲盖弥彰的意味，惹得刘姬贤阵阵轻喘。

他们忘情地接吻，舌尖舔过对方的下唇又轻轻吮吸，到舌头再次纠缠。

李玟赫的手指在裙下私密的肌肤周围游移，淫水早已浸湿了包覆阴唇的蕾丝布料。他用指节贴着布料剐蹭着湿润的肉缝，刘姬贤不自觉地挺挺腰，想让他的手指多多照顾到阴蒂。

李玟赫不怀好意地用手背扇了扇她的阴户，爱液发出的粘腻响声让刘姬贤脚趾蜷缩。

“裙子掀起来。”李玟赫吮吸着刘姬贤漂亮的锁骨，留下不少暧昧的红痕。

刘姬贤有些不好意地把裙子掀到腿根，裙摆罩着的热气终于融在空气里。白色的蕾丝勒着饱满的肉丘，看得李玟赫有些呼吸不畅。

他俯下身，隔着布料吮吸刘姬贤下身的爱液。灵巧的舌头还是将那最后那块半透明的遮挡撩到一边，下半脸结结实实地埋进她私处粘腻的软肉里。刘姬贤惊呼出声，额角有些冒汗。

身下的李玟赫正卖力地用舌头讨好她，不时还发出有些刻意的水声。

直白的快感冲向大脑，她把肩带褪到肩下，循着本能用小手揉捏起浑圆的乳房。乳晕的颜色因为哺乳变得稍有些深了，可依然透着秀色可餐的红，像极了布丁上香甜的焦糖。

刘姬贤淫液直流，把皮沙发都沾湿了一块。看着被舌头拨开的花瓣，李玟赫探入一指，轻轻抽送起来。

她动了动腰，示意他加快速度。

加到第三指的时候李玟赫就已经感受到了阴道紧致的包裹，根本是少女的穴。他惊喜地抠挖着穴道上方粗糙的软肉，力道恰到好处，不一会儿刘姬贤就扭着身子喷出几股清液。

久违的高潮后，刘姬贤靠在沙发上一下下挠着自己的乳晕，双腿对着李玟赫大开着。她媚眼如丝地看着李玟赫，又用手托起双乳，抖了一抖：“想试试吗？”

还没等李玟赫脱下西装裤，刘姬贤已经上前拽下了他的内裤，充血的阴茎从里面弹出来，轻轻打到了她的脸。

面前的这根着实让刘姬贤喜出望外，除了令人满意的硬度和大小，微微上翘的形状更是让她看一眼就下体发痒。

漂亮的少妇跪坐在沙发上，用双乳挤压着男人勃起已久的肉柱，还努力用舌尖照顾着他的龟头。

这个姿势让刘姬贤的脖子有些酸痛，她索性直接用口吞下他的阴茎，可惜嘴巴太小，只勉强含进去一半不到。她收紧腮帮努力吸着，还不时抬眼看他的反应。李玟赫见状起了坏心眼，伸手拽住她的头发又一个挺身，强迫她吞得再深点。

换气的节奏被打乱，刘姬贤憋得小脸通红，一边眼汪汪地瞪着李玟赫，一边从嗓子里挤出唔唔的声音，小粉拳打在他身上倒显情趣。

李玟赫玩得差不多方才松手。

“你个混蛋，”刘姬贤喘着粗气嗔怒道，说着脱去了睡裙，转身跪趴在沙发上翘起屁股，“套在茶几下面的抽屉里，戴好再进来。”

刘姬贤太久没有和人做爱了，甬道对异物的排斥挤压着李玟赫兴奋的柱身。若不是因为戴了套，李玟赫进去的瞬间差点缴械。

还好是后入，他假借扶老二的手势按了按会阴，稍稍平复了射精的感觉后才缓缓抽送起来。

他一边慢慢抽插着等她适应，一边爱抚着她的身体。刘姬贤身型娇小，显得那浑圆的屁股和奶子更令人垂涎。

抽送愈发激烈，刘姬贤的隐忍的哼唧也逐渐放开。李玟赫的大手抚上被撞得乱颤的臀肉又揉又捏，还轻轻扇了几下；刘姬贤收了收盆底肌，饶有兴致地回头看他皱起的眉毛。

刘姬贤看着他没说话，只是抬了抬屁股，伸手下去揉着充血的阴蒂。

李玟赫抱起她的上身，好让刘姬贤的后背贴着他的前胸。他知道女孩子多数喜欢被抱着做爱。

“那我开始咯。”李玟赫亲吻着刘姬贤的耳廓，把整根都突进了她的身体。

“哈啊！”刘姬贤没想到刚刚进入的还不是全部，这下龟头直接狠狠顶到了子宫口。

她有些惊惶，李玟赫一手爱抚着她的前胸，另手覆上她无措的小手缓缓摸向下腹。

刘姬贤有些难为情，因为那平坦的小腹正中有条剖腹产的疤微微隆起。李玟赫用指尖温柔地触碰着那片经历过磨难又愈合的肌肤，刘姬贤的手也被温暖包覆着，最终停留在肚脐正下方的位置。

“仔细摸。”李玟赫的手微微施力，下身又是一挺；刘姬贤竟从外面摸到了李玟赫阴茎突入，顿时羞得闭上了眼睛。

李玟赫在她耳边轻笑着，随着动作愈发激烈，油嘴滑舌的本性也逐渐曝露。刘姬贤脸皮薄，稍微两句就能把她逗得咬着嘴唇不出声。

“水好多啊小妹妹...”李玟赫清冷的烟嗓和张口就来的下流话在她耳边烧着，她想躲却被身后人抱着，下身也被死死钉住，只好喘得更大声来掩盖交合处淫荡的水声。

李玟赫引导着她一步步放开，一点点剖出她放纵的本性。

他们换了好几个姿势，从客厅折腾到厨房；刘姬贤被操得潮吹了好几次，淫水喷了满地。她实在没力气站着，央求着李玟赫抱她回到沙发上做。

李玟赫把她打横抱起，下身却还插在里面；刘姬贤抱着他的脖子生怕掉下去，穴里火辣辣的感觉让她不住地夹了夹腿。

她眼泪汪汪地躺倒在沙发上，抱着双腿好让李玟赫操她，后者却不为所动，想逼她主动说出那些污言秽语。

刘姬贤一开始不情愿，可几经操干的穴突然没了阴茎顶弄也实在空虚得难受，只好结结巴巴道：“哥哥...可不可以...动一动...”

“怎么动？”李玟赫胜券在握。

她视线飘忽了好一会儿，终于像豁出去似的：“玟赫哥哥，操我好不好？”

“真乖。”李玟赫像奖励小动物般俯身吻她，下身又开始了凶猛的打桩。

下流话的开关像打开了一般，刘姬贤也开始了咿咿呀呀的吟叫。李玟赫顶得她前胸乳波荡漾，她的小手都快抓不住那上下抖动的胸脯。

嫣红的小嘴一声声叫着哥哥，到最后嗓子都叫哑了，哭喊着老公我真的不行了。

看刘姬贤又快高潮，李玟赫用两指夹住她肿胀的阴蒂揉搓。她抽搐着尖叫，又一股淫水喷了李玟赫一身。

李玟赫也快要射精，便取下了安全套，想把阴茎塞回那香软的小嘴里。

刘姬贤卖力地吸着，直到喉头突然射入一阵温热的粘腻。她吐出肉棒，让李玟赫把剩下的精水射在她脸上。

他看到她笑了，眉间的精水顺着笑出的印第安纹滴到嘴角又被伸舌头舔掉。

两人喘着粗气，李玟赫去找纸巾帮她擦掉脸上的白浊。他们再一次接吻，拥抱，像两条蟒蛇一样缠在一起。

刘姬贤意犹未尽地吻着他的嘴唇，“李先生，雨停了。”


End file.
